Tradycja Wielkiej Paszczy
Tradycja Wielkiej Paszczy, przez uczonych z Imperium nazywana także szamanizmem prowiantowym, gastromancją, ciałomancją lub po prostu magią wnętrzności, jest rodzajem magii używanym przez ogry, który całkowicie różni się od Tradycji praktykowanych przez ludzkich czarodziejów. Opis Ogrzy rzeźnicy odprawiają szamańskie rytuały, które nierozerwalnie wiążą się z pożeraniem części ciała swoich ofiar, co pozwala im kształtować moc, jaką czerpią od Wielkiej Paszczy. Działanie magii wnętrzności zdaje się wyjaśniać, dlaczego czarodzieje z Królestw Ogrów ciągle taszczą ze sobą całe spiżarnie. Rzucając jedno ze swoich zaklęć, ogrzy rzeźnik musi pożywić się mięsem, niezależnie od tego, czy będzie to świeże serce czy też śmierdzący sznur jelit. Dzięki temu może obcować z potęgą Wielkiej Paszczy, biorąc część jej mocy dla siebie i swoich towarzyszy, by móc łatwiej zmiażdżyć przeciwnika i rzucać na niego okropne klątwy. right Zaklęcia magii wnętrzności działają w inny sposób niż czary z innych Tradycji, gdyż nie opierają się one na splataniu Wiatrów Magii, lecz przyzywaniu przez ogrzego rzeźnika mocy swojego bóstwa i kontrolowaniu jej. Ten rodzaj magicznej sztuki opiera się raczej na modlitwach niż nauce wiedzy tajemnej. Zaklęcia *'Roztrzaskanie' — po wrzuceniu garści żeber, czaszek i kości do ust ogrzy rzeźnik może chrupiąc je, przeklnąć swoich wrogów i sprawić, że ich kości pękną z głośnym trzaskiem. *'Pożarcie umysłu' — po wybraniu świeżej głowy ze swoich zapasów rzeźnik rozłupuje czaszkę i wyjada z jej wnętrza mózg, co pozwala mu zesłać na swoich wrogów straszliwe koszmary. *'Potworne obżarcie' — po zjedzeniu serca rinoksa lub żalokła rzeźnik może uleczyć swoje rany, czerpiąc siłę od Wielkiej Paszczy. *'Uczta upadłych' — po posmarowaniu tasaka krwią swoją i przeciwnika rzeźnik sprawia, że będzie ono nadawało się do spożycia nawet po wielu tygodniach. *'Przebudzenie Wielkiej Paszczy' — rzeźnik łączy swój głód z głodem Wielkiej Paszczy, przywołując wir, który krąży po polu walki i pożera wrogów w całości. *'Paszcza' — pożerając sporą część dużej bestii, rzeźnik może przywołać samą Wielką Paszczę. Ziemia nagle rozsunie się pod wrogami, ukazując wypełnioną zębami, bezdenną jamę, która nieustannie warczy w oczekiwaniu na posiłek. Każdego, kto wpadnie w jej objęcia, spotka potworny los... *'Szpik' — biorąc kręgosłup i wysysając z niego krew oraz szpik, rzeźnik może wzmocnić swoich towarzyszy. *'Potęga zębów' — gryząc skałę tak twardą, że mogłaby kruszyć zęby, rzeźnik nadaje swoim towarzyszom wytrzymałość i siłę samych gór. *'Wnętrzności trolli' — włożenie cuchnących i absolutnie odpychających wnętrzności trolla do ust nie jest łatwym zadaniem, ale robiąc to, rzeźnik może przenieść na siebie magiczną właściwość tej rasy, dzięki czemu jego rany będą leczyć się w niewiarygodnym tempie. Pomysły na przygody *Nawet Kolegia Magii w Altdorfie niewiele wiedzą o tajnikach Tradycji Wielkiej Paszczy. Czarodziej, który wyruszy do Królestw Ogrów i sporządzi szczegółowy raport o tamtejszej magii, może liczyć na sowitą nagrodę. *Czy człowiek jest w stanie opanować ogrzą magię i nawiązać połączenie z Wielką Paszczą? To pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, ale pewien czarodziej z Kolegium Bursztynu pragnie to zmienić. Będzie potrzebował pomocy grupy awanturników, która wspomoże go podczas negocjacji z ogrami, a także odsunie niebezpieczeństwo ze strony łowców czarownic i innych czarodziejów niepopierających jego badań. *W Middenlandzie zginęło ostanio kilku bogatych właścicieli ziemskich. Motywem ataków był zwyczajny rabunek, lecz nie odejmuje to grozy sytuacji, gdyż sposób zamordowania ofiar nie należał do typowych. Wszyscy zginęli na skutek krwotoku wewnętrznego spowodowanego nagłym złamaniem większości kości w organizmie. Nie stwierdzono ponadto żadnych innych obrażeń. Za morderstwami stoi grupa ogrzych najemników wędrująca po całej prowincji. Ktoś będzie musiał powiązać ze sobą jej istnienie oraz falę zabójstw, nim magia wnętrzności skąpie cały region we krwi. Źródła *'' Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic'' *''Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms'' Kategoria:Królestwa Ogrów Kategoria:Magia